A Cup of Hidden Feelings Will Overflow Someday
by endless.nine
Summary: Gintoki sees Hijikata coming out of a love hotel. What could this be? BL, HijiGin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama, and if I was it would probably an yaoi one with Hijikata and Gintoki as the main pairing!~

A Cup of Hidden Feelings Will Overflow Someday

Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises Comes Out in Ordinary Days

"Aaaah! What the hell is this job? Throwing away garbage far away? What a weird customer… Maybe it contains a secret… Hihihihi… Maybe I just dump it here in Kabuki-cho red light district somewhere here—Eh!"

Gintoki was shocked of the person who just came out from a love hotel with a woman by his side. "Eh! How could it be? Mayora-san had a girlfriend? No way—even though he's popular, no normal girl would like a person who gulps down a whole bottle of mayo in his food. It makes you want to puke! Aaaaah!"

"I appreciate if you do that monologue by yourself." Said Hijikata, the person in question. "What I am doing is none of your business!"

"Yeah, I know that, I was just surprised, hahahaha…. Did Okita knew about this? I want to tell him… hahaha…"

"Shut up, Yorozuya! Do you want to die?" Hijikata pointed his sword to Gintoki.

"Eeeek… Of course not.. hahahaha.."

"Tsk, your unreliable…" Hijikata said, a bit irritated. "Here's some money, just shut up and forget what you saw."

The mayo-addict started leaving with that woman by his side. As Gintoki looked bewildered having an internal monologue within himself saying "Do I look like I won't shut up without money? Even I have my pride too.. Argh! He always looks down on me!" That monologue of him was cut off when he saw the woman with Hijikata grinning, as if making fun of him.

"What the hell was that woman? She looks like she isn't ordinary, somewhat like evil."

Gintoki had many battles from before so he knew the aura of people who are seeping evil out of their bodies. "Maybe I was just thinking hard, an ordinary woman can't probably put up with mayo anyways."

xxxXoXxxx

"Gin-san! Gin-san!" Shinpachi was yelling. "Gin-san! Gin-san!"

"What the hell was that Shinpachi? You don't have to say it in a loud voice, my ears are perfectly fine!" Gintoki said, irritated.

"I am calling you for about some time now, what are you spacing out for!"

"Shinpachi, stop yelling at me like you are my mom you know. I was just—just—hmmmm… that's right! Thinking of what flavour of parfait should I next eat!"

"Oh well whatever. There is a customer who wants us to catch a woman who—" Shinpachi was cut off by Gin saying "Why do we need to chase a woman? It the Shinsengumi that are responsible for that! After all women are cunning! I do not want to catch them!"

"Oi Gin-san! What is really your problem? I am not finished talking yet! This woman swindles a lot of men and she ruins their lives! We can't forgive it!"

"That is the Shinsengumi's problem!" Gin started yelling.

"But this woman is involved with the Amantos! Shinsengumi have no jurisdiction with them!"

"I don't care! Let the Shinsengumi handle them! They have a girl magnet Mayora-san to begin with! Gin-san have nothing to seduce a girl!"

"Gin-san? Are you jealous with Hijikata-san's fangirls? Don't worry, they back out once they see the mayo, and why are you so angry with him?" Shinpachi said confused with Gintoki's reaction. He would normally accept jobs like this. They are the Yorozuya after all.

"Shinpachi, I saw Hijikata earlier coming out with a woman in a love hotel—wait, it is this woman? How do you have a picture of her? Is she famous?" Gintoki was surprised.

"No, this is the woman whom we need to catch, she swindles other men. Wait—Hijikata is in trouble!"

"Hmph! That Mayora is strong, he could take care of himself. I am not doing this job."

"Then, I will do it! I am worried!" Shinpachi said, preparing to leave, at the same time, Kagura arrived after taking a walk with Sadaharu.

"Oi Shinpachi, where are you going?"

"I am going to do a job! Want to come with me Kagura? We are going to catch a woman who swindles men! I have to save every man's pride!"

"Sounds like fun! I don't really understand but I'll go!" Kagura said enthusiastically. "Aren't you coming with us, Gin-chan?"

The silver head samurai give off an annoyed face and said "I don't care about that, go on ahead."

AN: How was it? Please review it!~ This is my first attempt to write a fic, so if this one's fine with you, please tell, so I will continue with the story. I am planning to write some smut if this story is welcomed. Constructive criticisms are open. So again, thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 2 : Be Careful with Strangers

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gintama, and if I was it would probably an yaoi one with Hijikata and Gintoki as the main pairing!~

A/N: I added a fic only character in this one. I really couldn't think of any woman that can stand Hijikata's mayo obsession except Okita Mitsuba.

Chapter 2: Be Careful with Strangers

"Toshi… Ne, Toshi"

"Shut up, old hag! What do you really want?" Hijikata glared at the woman by his side, Mayu.

"I have agreed to all your conditions, including coming out of a love hotel! To add up to it I was seen by that Yorozuya bastard and was thinking that I got a girl! Moreover, I just came with you because some informants said that you have information on the Joui! You just tricked me! And don't me Toshi! Only Kondo-san can call me that!

Mayu pouted and said "I just want you to buy me clothes and bag before I say to you the information. I want to at least have prize for giving you that. Now, let's us go shopping together!"

"Let go of me!" The demon vice commander was now annoyed. "Damn it! I know that kind of tricks! I'm getting out of here! You just wasted my time!"

Hijikata was about to go when he noticed that Amantos and some Joui were surrounding him.

"No one can come out without giving me money! Approach him!"

Hijikata was about to pull his sword when he noticed that it is gone. "This is bad. Damn that woman!"

When Hijikata was about to be attacked, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu barged in. "Are you okay Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi said.

Hijikata was surprised. "How do you know my location?"

"Everyone smells the mayonnaise from you." Kagura responded.

"Arf!" Sadaharu was agreeing with Kagura.

"We asked the people around here, let's go! We have no time for them!" Shinpachi said.

"Tsk! Pursue them!"Mayu called out to her men.

xxxXoXxxx

Meanwhile, at Gintoki's place…

Gintoki was muttering to himself. "What is happening to me? I really don't care about that Hijikata! But why do I feel bothered? Tsk.. I should just take a walk outside."

As Gintoki walked outside, he found himself inside the love hotel which he saw Hijikata in the morning. He said to the clerk. "Uhm, I'm a representative for the Shinsengumi, I will just ask if a black haired man with blue eyes that got out of the hotel earlier."

"Any identification sir?"

"I forgot it. Don't fuss off little details."

"But we need it.."

"I said don't fuss over little details." Gintoki smashed the table infront of the clerk with his wooden sword.

The clerk was shocked. "Yes sir! I will look up to it!"

"Sir! It appears that the woman with her left the sword to us just a while ago."

"What?" Gintoki was surprised. "What will he do without his sword?"

xxxXoXxxx

"Something's really wrong with me. Why did I take his sword?"

As Gintoki was coming out of the hotel, Hijikata, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu went in the hotel. They were really hurried that they didn't noticed him.

Hijikata went to the clerk of the hotel. "Where is my sword?"

The clerk was terrified. "I already gave it to a representative of the Shinsengumi!"

"What?" The demon vice commander glared at the clerk.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Gintoki gave the sword to Hijikata.

"Why do you have it?"

"Don't look at it too much. You're being pursued, right? Shinpachi told me what happened."

"Hmph! I don't really need help from you!"

Gintoki became irritated. "You ungrateful bastard! But you can't call for backup right? These involves Amantos. So whether you like it or not we will back you up. But don't worry, it is not for you! I'm just doing my job!"

"I have you now!" Mayu with his men arrived at the scene.

"Then, let's end your business with this woman Hijikata-kun." Gintoki prepared himself.

"You don't need to spell it out for me." Hijikata answered.

"Gaaaaaah!"

"I guess we did not need to help."

"You're right Shinpachi. Those two are overpowering enough for them. Argh.. and I thought I could have some fun."

"Those two are a good combination, don't they? They are always bickering with each other, but I think they are just bad at expressing their feelings."

"What are you…?" Mayu was shocked that all his men were beaten up.

Hijikata pointed his sword to her and said "Don't show your face to me ever again."

"Then let's us go home to treat your injuries. Hijikata-san you should also come. Let us tend to your wounds." Shinpachi said.

"Yeah." Hijikata and Gintoki answered.

**Author's note:** How was the second part? Thank you again for reading! I also would like to thank my reviewers' namely bloody child, okiskir, and KrazyStar. Thank you so much for reviewing and special thanks to animearumira01. ^-^

The smut will be on the next chapter. ^-^

Please review!...~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama, and if I was it would probably an yaoi one with Hijikata and Gintoki as the main pairing!~

**A/N:** This will be the last chapter! The rating has been changed from T to M now… It's my first time writing a smut, so please bear with me!

**Chapter 3: When the cup is full, it overflows…**

"Arrgh! That hurts Shinpachi! You know that Gin-san is delicate! Please tend to it more carefully!"

"Yes, yes, you're so noisy Gin-san!"

Hijikata smirked. "Hahaha.. your all grown up and you can't handle that mu… Arrrgh ! It hurts!"

Shinpachi was having headaches with these two. He turned around to Kagura and said, "You should be careful Kagura, those two are delicate after all."

"Hahaha! Hijikata cannot handle a girl giving him bandaging him. You're such a baby. Ahahahahaha!"

"Shut up Yorozuya! You know that Kagura isn't a normal girl!"

Shinpachi was in his limits. "I had enough. Kagura, let us just leave the two of them. Let's go to Anego's place for tonight."

"You're right Shinpachi. Those two are hopeless."

Gintoki panicked. "Wait Shinpachi! Kagura! Sadaharu too! I don't want to stay with a mayo freak!"

xxxXoXxxx

… Silence …

"Ugh.. I want to thank you." Hijikata muttered to Gintoki in a low voice.

"I didn't do it for you. I just took up that job. You should not go with suspicious women. You know that all women can't stand your mayo addiction. I can't stand it too, but at least I won't betray you."

Hijikata had a smile on his lips. "That just sounded like a love confession."

The silver head samurai blushed all over. "Have you hit your head somewhere? What the hell is that conclu-…."

Gintoki's word was cut off a sudden by Hijikata's sudden kiss. He immediately cut it off.

"Oi mayora! What are you doing? Suddenly kissing me like that!"

"I don't know. Maybe I really hit my head."

"What is that answer? You've stirred me up and you just say you don't know?"

"Stirred you up?"

Gintoki blushed. He had just realized he said an embarrassing thing.

Hijikata was surprised by the Yorozuya's reaction. _Since when are you this cute? Sure I always watch him because of his peculiarity… Wait… I always watch him? What is this feeling? My heart is beating fast. Is this love? _He had just realized what he has done.

When Gintoki was about to say something, Hijikata took it as a chance to kiss him and insert his tongue to him.

"Ummm…"

Gintoki's mind suddenly went blank. Instead of retaliating as before, he gave in to Hijikata's kisses.

Wet kissing sounds are the only thing heard in the room. As their kiss grew deeper and deeper, Hijikata started taking off Gintoki's clothes, starting with his belt, kimono, and shirt. He then travelled his hands to Gintoki's nipples.

"Ah!.." A moan escaped from Gintoki's lips.

_Hmmmm.. They are already this hard…_

This made Gintoki's sense of reality back. He was overcome by Hijikata's kisses that his mind went blank. He suddenly gave a space between them.

Hijikata was surprised. "What's wrong? If you didn't like it just say so."

"I am not saying that I don't like it! But do you think you're taking it too fast? You didn't even say that you love me!"

"Then, Sakata Gintoki, I love you."

Gintoki blushed so badly and became stiff. He pointed his finger to Hijikata and said, "I can't believe you can easily say that thing without being embarrassed? Do you know how long I want to say that? Did you say that on a whim? You probably are used in saying that!"

"!" Hijikata suddenly laughed hard.

"Why are you laughing you idiot? Now I know it you're just playing with me! You think I'm easy to get?"

"No, Gintoki it's not like that! I'm just so happy with what you said that you have felt something for me. I thought I was the only one who felt this way."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am. If words cannot satisfy you, then I'll just explain it with actions."

Hijikata kissed Gintoki again, now with more passion than before. He started removing his own clothes, then he open Gintoki's pants and groped his throbbing manhood.

"Urgh.. Ah! Hijikata that's…."

"You're so hard, how long have you been waiting?"

"Shut up!" Gintoki suddenly grasped Hijikata's member. "See? It is not just me! You're the same!"

"Tsk! You found out…"

"Ha.. Hah…" Gintoki was panting. "I can't take it anymore. Let's just get over and down with."

"Yes.." Hijikata started inserting his fingers, finding Gintoki's sweet spot.

"Umm.. Ah…"

"Is this the spot?"

"Ah!"

"There it is…" Hijikata removed his fingers and prepared himself to thrust inside Gintoki.

"Then, here it goes."

"It hurts Hijikata!"

"Now, now just relax and it will be fine soon."

"Toushirou.. Ah! Ah!"

"If you continue chanting my name like that, I can't hold back.."

Hijikata pounded to him, until they both came.

"I love you Toushirou.."

"Me too."

They both kissed each other until they both passed out.

xxxXoXxxx

The next morning…

"Gin-san! Are you awake now?"

Shinpachi came to Gintoki's place to check up on him, and as he went to Gintoki's room with Kagura and Sadaharu…

He just saw a scene that he will never be forgotten in his life... He was used to all the weirdness being with the Yorozuya, but he never thought he would see something like this. He was shocked out of his mind. "Kagura don't look…"

Gintoki was sleeping together with Hijikata naked.

Gintoki was awaken by Shinpachi entering his room. "Shinpachi, it is still early, let me sleep." He cuddles his body with Hijikata.

Shinpachi cannot take it anymore and yelled at those two.. its 11 am now get up!"

Hijikata was now awaken by Shinpachi's yelling. "Good morning Gintoki.. What is the time now? I need to get to work… Eh?" He noticed Shinpachi and Kagura staring at them.

Hijikata turned to Gintoki. "Oi… we were discovered! What do we do?"

"Don't mind about Shinpachi. He is a good child."

"Then.. I'll get to go to work.. Bye…"

"What? Stay with me…"

"I'll promise to meet with you later... Ok?"

"Tsk.. He so unsweet…"

xxxXoXxxx

"Gin-san… What is the meaning of this?" Shinpachi was furious.

"Uhm, It's an adult's thing Shinpachi."

"What the hell is that Gin-san?"

~Owari~

**Author's note:** So how was it? It's the end of my fic… This part was really hard to write. I tried my best to keep them IC, but if you think they were not, please forgive me~ And Hijikata was the seme in this… I really enjoy him being the seme and Gintoki being the uke.. I think their paring is much cuter that way… But I love that their pairing can be reversible the other can be a seme or an uke.

Thanks for reading this! And to all my reviewers, thank you very much! I have finished this one because of you.

And please review! ^-^


End file.
